Tales of varianne
by Luloria
Summary: Héritage étrange , cohabitation enflammé , et pourquoi pas , des âmes soeur aussi ?


_Bonjour, après une gigantesque absence, je suis de retour ! _

_Hé, vous ne me tuez pas, hein ? Parce que j'ai décidé de remettre TOUTES mes fics au propre, comme quoi un mal pour un bien ? En plus, c'est la première que j'ai choisie et pis, si je suis morte, y a plus d'espoir de suite et, et._

_Bon, d'accord, j'abandonne, les tortures sont acceptées..._

* * *

**Titre: Tales of Varianne**

Rating:M (Moi perverse ? Nan !)

Pairing: Draco/Harry et d'autres avec le temps !

Disclaimer: pas à moi, pas à moi, pas à moi... TT.TT

Spoiler: suite du tome 5

Bêta: Leelo-sensei !!!

* * *

**Introduction : La fuite du serpent.**

Un manoir immense, luxuriant , regorgeant d'une multitude de secrets, de richesses et de connaissances, vraiment n'importe qui pouvait vivre ici car cette personne peut facilement atteindre un savoir inégalable et une puissance démesurée si pièges et énigmes, il sait déjouer ainsi que contourner. Bref , un lieu typiquement serpentard .

- _Walkyrie_, non, _mythe d'Odin _encore moins...

Science occulte, alchimie, art obscur et si on y regardait de plus près , même la magie lumineuse, il y avait vraiment un choix varié pour trouver son plaisir...

- _Magie sans baguette_, déjà lu, _Lutin farceur_, sûrement pas...

Une vie ne suffirait pas à elle seule pour lire tous ces livres, à moins d'être immortel ou de lire à la vitesse de la lumière...

- Introuvable !

Affirmation ? Vérité absolue ? Impatience ? Le jeune homme avait bien raison: si incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le livre qu'il cherchait, ne si trouvait pas.

- Pff, je suis maudit! J'ai vu la moitié des livres, et c'est le vide abyssal, rien sur mon sujet! Franchement la palme d'or pour le boulet numèro 1 revient à DracoMalfoy, bravo, bravo,...

Toujours et éternellement bredouille, il descendit de l'échelle se massant le front d'épuisement. Ha, décidément, le destin s'acharnait contre lui, jamais il ne trouverait ce qui lui arrivait.

- Nous sommes seuls, maître.

Simple réflexe ou pur instinct, il se faufila derrière une montagne de livre, avec une agilité folle, se cachant ainsi de la vue d'autrui et après, non sans avoir étouffé un hoquet de surprise, il se pencha pour écouter la conversation, et la voix qu'il entendit lui procura des frissons tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale...

- Aucun changement, dites-vous ?

- Exactement My Lord, les métamorphoses ne sont que physiques, rien de plus.

- Et si je ne m'abuse, tout était parfait ? Les astres, le jour, le sang.

- Bien évidemment.

- Alors expliquez-moi, pourquoi cela a échoué ?

- Je ne vois malheureusement aucune possibilité, My Lord.

- M'auriez-vous donc menti sur vos origines Malfoy ? J'espére, que cela n'est que méprise de ma part.

- Je n'aurais jamais osé maître !

- Hum, pour Narcissa, assurez-vous qu'elle revienne dans mon manoir !

- A vos ordres.

- Vraiment, quel dommage, que vous, demi-varianne ne puissiez avoir qu'un seul et unique enfant.(ndb: c'est comme les variantes, c'est pas tangible lol)

- La nature est parfois bien capricieuse, My Lord.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, en ce qui concerne votre héritier, tuez-le ! Il m'est inutile.

- Bien My Lord...

Draco était complétement paralysé par la peur et avait pâli à vue d'oeil, il se sentait terriblement perdu, terrifié, et dépassé par les événements. Son père ! Son propre père voulait le tuer. Soufflant profondément, il devait analyser, calculer, et agir selon la situation, la ruse était son point fort n'est-ce pas ?

Se levant avec difficulté, tel un automate, il se mit à courir, courir, courir!

Ou allait-il aller ? Comment partir d'ici ? Cheminette ?

Mais oui, la cheminette !

Le visage crispé par l'effort, il stoppa devant une porte noire aux gravures d'argent, la porte menant au bureau du maître de maison, alias celui qui deviendra peut être son 'futur assassin'.

- Mince, mince comment l'ouvrir ? Merlin aidez-moi, pitié ! S'écria-t-il paniqué.

Fermant les yeux, il tapa avec la force du désespoir à la porte, ses poings devenant peu à peu en sang, ne remarquant même pas que sa propre magie operait, créant une force invisible et qui ouvrit celle-ci.

- Que ?

Surprit, il resta immobile, jusqu'à ce que des bruits dans le couloir ,le ramenèrent à la réalité, alors sans hésiter, il s'y engouffra.

- Vite la poudre de cheminette !

Sa magie agissant toujours, elle ouvrit l'un des compartiments du bureau protégé, mais lui, étant encore trop affolé, passa outre la bizarrerie et se jeta presque devant le tiroir, tombant nez à nez avec un livre, préalablement rétréci par les bons soins de son "Pater" et du sort reducto, et avec juste à coté, la poudre de cheminette. Comprenant et discernant son père depuis longtemps, il prit sans hésiter le livre et la poudre de cheminette, poudre, qu'il s'empressa de jeter dans la cheminé dans laquelle il s'engouffra tout en criant :

-LE TERRIER

Suite.

* * *

Alors, heu, vous voulez toujours me tuer ? Ou alors au contraire, vous aimez les modifications du premier chapitre et vous les voulez aussi pour les autres ? Ou bien, je ferais mieux de supprimer la fics voire mon profil tout cours ? Voire aussi sauter du balcon ? Ou alors m'empoisonner ? Et... (heu, passons les détails) 

Parole à la bêta : Si tu veux, je cache du cyanure dans ma chambre. Je le prévoyais en cas d'échec dans ma carrière, mais si tu veux, je peux t'en passer un peu... Nan je rigole! Faut pas désespérer, je suis sûre que tes lecteurs seront contents que tu restes, et que tu continues ton travail! kiss kiss (ps: Attention les lecteurs! J'ai récuré mon bazooka... xd)


End file.
